Fireside Crusaders x M-Series Webisodes: Heroes' Investigation
Fireside Crusaders x M-Series Webisodes: Heroes' Investigation is a series of non-canon webisodes based on the crossover film Fireside Crusaders x M-Series: Heroes Generation.It is released in Japanese Dub with the title Net Movie Fireside Crusaders ｘ M-Series: Cross Investigation ~Find the Culprit~ (ネット版ファイアサイドクルセイダーズ Ｘ Ｍ・シリズ：クロス研究 ～犯人はさがせ！！～ Nettoban Faiasaido Kuruseidazu x Emu Shirizu: Kurosu Kenkyu ~Hannin wa Sagase!!~).It has a total of 10 segments with the total of 4 different formats: *'Fireside Crusaders Investigators,Detective Katie!'- Starting with Kivat,unconcious bodies (dead bodies in the Japanese Dub version) of Dimension Characters kept appearing.Katie,in a Sherlock Holmes-like attire decides to investigate. *'M-Pirates Investigators,Detective Tedden!'-Starting with Sandra,unconcious bodies (dead bodies in the Japanese Dub version) of the female M-Team members kept appearing.Tedden,in a Sherlock Holmes-like attire decides to investigate. *'M-Pirates Helpers Service'-Friendtchi,also known as 'My Friend' by Melodytchi recieves challenge from various corporations and she would get sent to the Summer School (Dark Nebula in the Japanese Dub version) if she couldn't solve the mystery.It's up to the M-Pirates to help solving them with humurous results. *'Zoey and Spiritchi's Detective Agency'-Zen Hikari went to Zoey and Spiritchi's Detective Agency and ask Zoey and Spiritchi several questions about the M-Series and the Extended PnF Universe Series. Webisodes 'Detective Katie on the Case!' *Number: 1''' *Format: '''Fireside Crusaders Investigators,Detective Katie! After seeing the premiere of their film,the team back home only to find an unconcious Kivat in the lab.After some speculations made by Friendtchi,Spiritchi amd Zoey,Katie,while wearing a Sherlock Holmes-like attire,claimed that she know who the culprit is.She firsts suspects Calvin Kochino,who showed up and explained that as a Kochino Clan member,he would never harm anyone.He puts the blame on one of the M-Spies as Roger showed up,who then puts a blame on one of the MPs after claiming that the M-Spies didn't do it before Captain Greatness showed up.Just then,another unconcious body of a Dimension Character appeared,and this time it's Snap from Chalkzone.After further investigations,the third unconcious body of a Dimension Character,Shigurehimetchi appeared.Katie then claims she knows who the real culprit is as the webisode ends. 'Detective Tedden on the Case!' *Number: 2''' *Format: '''M-Pirates Investigators,Detective Tedden! After seeing the premiere of their film,the pirates went back to the MPGalleon,only to find an unconcious Sandra inside.Deciding to investigate,Tedden switches his usual attire to a Sherlock Holmes-like attire.Tedden then find the 2nd Ancient Relic,the Equestrian Badge on Sandra's hand.He suspects Apple Bloom,who then showed up and claimed that she didn't do it.And then,another unconcious body showed up,and this time it's Creepie.Tedden finds the Melody Violin beign held by the body,eventually suspecting Melodytchi,who then showed up and claimed that she didn't do it either.Afterwards,the third unconcious body,Buneary then appeared.She holds a Dimensional Remote.Tedden picks it up as it reveals the Extended PnF Multiverse hologram.Realizing that the clues form the word Dimension Character ('Di' replacing 'Vi' in 'Violin' and placing 'mension' in front of 'Di' and discarding 'olin'.The Ancient Relic serves as a character for it's wielder),the pirates then summoned Katie,Nyx,Lovelitchi and Scootaloo.After several interrogations,Tedden claims he knows who the real culprit is as the webisode ends. 'O.W.C.A.'s Challenge' *Number: 3''' *Format: '''M-Pirates Helpers Service Friendtchi recieved a challege from O.W.C.A.,better known as the Organization Without a Cool Acronym and if she couldn't solve it she would get sent to Summer School.Not knowing what to do,Navi 2.0 suddenly arrived and bring her to Tedden,who claims that he can solve the riddle.After a misunderstanding,he takes a look at the paper,revealing that it has the acronym D.H.D..He decodes the acronym to 'Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz',Perry the Platypus' nemesis.Wondering what the name had to do with the mystery.Revealing that the word 'doof' and 'fenshmirtz' is German for 'idiot' and 'sorrow',the two words are tied to two things: *'Doof'-refering to HoHo and Sweetie Belle-2,the dumbest member of the team. *'fenshmirtz-refers to the 7th and saddest Fireside Crusaders movie Another misunderstanding then occurs afterwards. 'Tamax TV's Challenge' *Number: 4''' *Format: '''M-Pirates Helpers Service Friendtchi recieved a message from Tamax TV,a TV Station from her world.Not knowing what to do,Navi 2.0 showed up and bring her to Reg. 'M-Pirates: Gokaiger Rip-off!?' *Number: 5''' *Format: '''Zoey and Spiritchi's Detective Agency 'The M-Team's Name!?' *Number: 6''' *Format: '''Zoey and Spiritchi's Detective Agency 'Culprit Revealed! Fireside Crusaders Version!' *Number: 7''' *Format: '''Fireside Crusaders Investigators,Detective Katie! 'Culprit Revealed! M-Pirates Version!' *Number: 8''' *Format: '''M-Pirates Investigators,Detective Tedden! 'Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.'s Challenge' *Number: 9''' *Format: '''M-Pirates Helpers Service 'Fate of Two Shows!?' *Number: 10 *Format: Zoey and Spiritchi's Detective Agency more coming soon..... Category:Net Movies